i don't love you
by apoloni18
Summary: ONE SHOT....siempre pense que me dejarias, pero veo que estaba equivocado narusaku


I DON'T LOVE YOU

Faltaba solo 3 dias para el festival que se realizaria en la pequeña villa de la hoja, y un joven rubio como de 17 años caminaba algo pensativo, mientras veia como estaban siendo decorado los hogares para este gran evento, habia un clima agradable, pero esto no era notado por el portador del nueve colas.

-porque a mi.-dijo esto ultimo soltando un gran suspiro

FLASHBACK

-para que estamos reunidos vieja tsunade.-dijo el joven rubio

-ya deja de llamarme vieja!!!.-grito la hokage.- bueno estan aki reunidos porque ustedes seran los que organizaran el evento.- dijo esto ultimo mientras se ponia de pie

Ahí se encontraban ino, sakura, hinata y naruto

-pues que alegria.-dijo la pelirrosa.-pero porque llamaron a naruto?.-puso una cara confundida

-es verdad, porque me llamaron.- dijo señalando a si mismo

-si, naruto no nos ayudara en las decoraciones, pues el tiene un mal gusto.- dijo mientras sonreia

-eso no es verdad.-dijo naruto con la cabeza gacha

Pues al joven rubio estas cosas, no le gustaban, especialmente esta fecha pues le traia malos recuerdos, especialmente porque la gente le hacia saber que era odiado, y normalmente hiban a su casa a tirar cosas, el ser odiado por la gente, le habia creado un amargo sentimiento que poco a poco se habia borrado cuando se hizo el grupo 7, pero era una carga que tenia que llevar.

-bueno, naruto esta aqui, porque el se encargará de la parte del espectáculo junto con hinata.-empezo a moverse de un lado a otro.- debo admitir que naruto es el mas carismatico entre todos lo chunnins de la aldea

Pues al escuchar que naruto estaria con hinata se sobresalto un poco, pero esto no fue notado por los que estaban en la sala

-estare con naruto?.-se repetia esa pregunta en su mente a cada momento la joven de ojo blanco

-eso de carismatico no lo voy a dudar pero nose vieja tsunade .- dijo mientras se ponia de pie para irse

-pues si lo haces bien tendras ramen gratis por toda una semana.-solto una leve risa

-ya perdiste naruto.-pensó una sakura convencida de que naruto no rechazaria esto.

El joven rubio se paro en seco, y empezo a sudar

-pues….yo…yo….cr…creo que esta bien.-

FIN DEL FLASBACK

No tenia una gran idea de cómo organizar el evento principal, mientras caminaba mirando el suelo escucho una voz muy dulce y volteo

-naruto-kun.-dijo hinata

-pasa algo hinata?.-levantó la vista

-eto….pues chouji y lee nos apoyaron.- miro fijamente al rubio mientras se sonrojaba

-en serio?.-empezo a sonreir.- me siento algo aliviado…gracias hinata-chan

-pero…aun nos faltaria un numero para que por lo menos dure el evento.-bajo la cabeza

-eto pues…estoy muy agradecido…por cierto yo pensaba en cantar, pero nunca nadie me ha escuchado y pues talves lo hago pesimo.-empezo a mostrar una de sus sonrisas

-naruto-kun, yo…yo… podria escucharte, tal ves sea el numero que falte.- super roja

-en serio, pues vamos a mi casa a que me escuches.-le jala del brazo

Mientras se veia por las calles correr a un hiperactivo rubio tomando de la mano a una chica con los ojos color leche, la gente pensaba que eran novios, lo mismo que las kunoichis que estaban decorando el escenario principal.

-no crees que se ven bien juntos.-dijo mientras soltaba una risita

-no lo creo.-dijo la pelirrosa mientras miraba la escena con un enfado pero que podia ocultar

Su compañera no dijo nada, pues noto como se ponia y no queria hacerle empeorar sus "celos"?

………………

-y pues que te parece hinata….hinata?.-

-na…ru…to….yo…yo.-hinata estaba en shock

-lo sabia….que tan mal canto.- con los ojos llorosos

-no es eso.-la oji blanco estaba muy impresionada.-no sabia que cantabas tan bien…na..naruto-kun.

-en serio lo dices.- dijo esto mientras abrazaba a hinata

La kunoichi estaba super roja, no lo podia creer, el kitsune cantaba muy bien y ahora le estaba abrazando

-pero bueno y cual sera la cancion…tiene que ser novedosa.-dijo la ojiblanco intentando ocultar su sonrojo

-pues cuando era chico escribi esto.- saca una hoja de papel que tenia debajo de su cama

Hinata lo leyó y pues era algo muy triste

-naruto tú……-empezo a llenarse de lagrimas

-tenia que expresarme de alguna forma, sabes, tenia que sacar lo que sentia cuando era niño.

-es por sakura verdad.-dijo mientra agachaba la cabeza

-si…cuando pense que me dejaria solo y se iria con sasuke….

…………………………………………………………………

Naruto habia practicado muy bien todo y con la ayuda de hinata tanto como en la melodía de la cancion y en la ropa que hiba a usar pues se le hizo mucho mas facil, por fin habia llegado el evento principal y pues las decoraciones estaban muy bien hechas y tenian un buen detalle, ademas que este dia no habia ninguna nube en el cielo y se podia observar las estrellas.

-esto me queda un poco ajustado.- decia naruto

-pues esto me cae rechapos a mi.-decia un bunshin

-ya calmensen que su puesta en escena va a empezar.-decia una hinata muy nerviosa

-tan pronto!!!!

Chouji y lee ya habian terminado sus actuaciones y ahora le tocaba a naruto y a sus bunshin, claro necesitaba a sus bunshin para hacer de una banda completa eran 3 bunshin, 4 en total, mas el original claro.

El naruto original estaba vestido con un polo negro, una casaca oscura y pantalones oscuros, le quedaban bien aunke el preferiria su atuendo normal, los bunshin estaba vestidos todos diferentes para hacer algo mas estetico el show.

-aki vamos.-suspiro

Y ahora le tocaba a naruto, todos los bunshin se pusieron de pie y entraron al escenario,

Al ingresar el publico aplaudio, cosa que sorprendio a naruto, no pensaba que aplaudirian, pero era parte del show, seguro esperaban algo bueno, los bunshin se separaron, uno a la bateria y los otros dos con las guitarra electricas, naruto agarro el micrófono.

-bueno, antes que nada gracias y pues esta cancion, la escribi hace tiempo y pues

Hoy se me dio la oportunidad para cantarles a ustedes y en especial a alguien…espero que la disfruten.- dio un gran suspiro

Where'd you go?

So never think I'd make you try to stay,

And maybe when we get there,

I'll think enough,

To find another way

Todos empezaron a emocionarse de cómo cantaba especialmente las chicas

When after all this time,

Is you still around,

You're still the god falling nothing I have found,

So take your glass again,

And get out,

While you can,

-naruto, acaso tú….-dijo en susurro, y empezo a derramar lagrimas

. Where'd you go?

And would you even turn to say,

I don't love you,

Like I did yesterday,

Sometimes I cry so hard for pleading,

So sick and tired all the mean less meaning,

But baby when they knock you down and out,

It's where you'll wanna stay,

El joven rubio cantaba con una pasion desmedida, cosa que era de notar por la gente y pues estos estaba euforicos…todos menos una persona

La pelirrosa apretaba los puños porque tenia un gran dolor en su pecho, inconcientemente naruto tambien sintio el dolor.

And after all the blood that you still have,

Another time I was chancing it all around,

So fix your eyes and get up,

Baby, get up,

While you can,

Whoa, Whoa!

Where'd you go?

And would you even turn to say,

I don't love you,

Like I did yesterday,

Mientras cantaba, naruto no podia verla……buscaba entre la multitud, pero no estaba ella, o no la encontraba con la vista

Where'd you go?

Would you have the guts to say,

I don't love you,

Like I loved you,

Yesterday,

I couldn't love you,

Like I loved you,

Yesterday,

I don't love you,

Like I loved you yesterday.

Naruto acabo recibiendo aplausos y gritos, pero a este no le importo mucho…deshizo sus bunshin y empezo a buscar a la pelirrosa entre la multitud, no la encontraba, empezo a desesperarse, veia a la gente pasar pero no la veia a ella, empezo a resignarse hasta que sintio como lo abrazaban por detrás.

-no es cierto lo que cantas!!.-decia sakura entre sollozos

-lo se sakura-chan.-dijo en susurro

-jamas me alejaria de ti, no de ti.-dijo esto mientras apreto mas el abrazo

-……..

-te necesito mucho, no sabes cuanto.-dijo esto sin decir que se estaba declarando abiertamente, al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo, pero no dejo de abrazarlo.

-yo tambien sakura chan…yo tambien.-dijo esto mientras sonreia para si

Esa noche del festival fue especial, especialmente para dos jóvenes que sentados miraban las estrellas agarrados de la mano….

End

cry


End file.
